This invention relates to electrical insulation or slot armor located between copper winding and radial slot walls in the body of a generator rotor.
When retrofitting or rewinding medium-sized generator rotors, older insulation, such as relatively thick asbestos, is removed from the radial slots in the generator rotor. When new and relatively thinner insulation, or slot armor, is added during the rewind process, additional space remains between the insulation and the walls of the radial slots. Typically, this additional space has been filled with metal slot liners glued into position within the radial slots so that the new slot armor and the slot liners substantially completely fill the space previously occupied by the old relatively thick insulation. Not only is this a time consuming and labor intensive effort, but the relatively rigid non-metallic slot armor is often broken during the assembly process.